masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Weapons
Heavy Weapons are a class of weapon available to all player classes in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Rather than the universal thermal clips utilized by smaller weapons, heavy weapons consume power cells that can be found on missions. The ML-77 Missile Launcher, M-622 Avalanche, and M-920 Cain are researched within the Normandy SR-2's tech lab after the player has acquired enough Heavy Weapons ammunition upgrades; the others can be found during missions. Heavy Weapon Models Below is a list of heavy weapon models and their base stats: ML-77 Missile Launcher *'Manufacturer': Armax Arsenal *'Base Damage': 350 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.25 / x1.25 / x1.25 *'Power Cells': 15 *'Acquisition': Research Project M-100 Grenade Launcher *'Manufacturer': Elanus Risk Control Services *'Base Damage': 500 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.25 / x1.25 / x1.25 *'Power Cells': 10 *'Acquisition': Prologue: Awakening M-451 Firestorm *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base Damage': 15 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.35 / x1.15 / x1.15 *'Power Cells': 500 *'Acquisition': Zaeed: The Price of Revenge M-490 Blackstorm *'Manufacturer': Wegner Arms *'Base Damage': 500 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x3.00 / x3.00 / x3.00 *'Power Cells': 5 *'Acquisition': Terminus Weapon and Armor DLC M-622 Avalanche *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 50 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x8.00 / x8.00 / x8.00 *'Power Cells': 20 *'Acquisition': Research Project M-920 Cain *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base Damage': 10,000 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.00 / x1.00 / x1.00 *'Power Cells': 100% *'Acquisition': Research Project Arc Projector *'Manufacturer': Cerberus *'Base Damage': 400 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): Unknown / Unknown / Unknown *'Power Cells': 10 *'Acquisition': Cerberus Network. Collector Particle Beam *'Manufacturer': Collectors *'Base Damage': 20 *'Damage Multipliers' (Armor / Barriers / Shields): x1.00 / x1.5 / x1.5 *'Power Cells': 500 *'Acquisition': Horizon (mission) Upgrades *'Heavy Weapon Ammo 1 - 7 (Microfusion Array)' :+15% heavy weapon ammo capacity Mass Effect 3 In Mass Effect 3, heavy weapons are no longer available to be equipped at the armory. Instead, they are picked up on the battlefield and thrown away after their limited ammo has been depleted. Despite the scarcity of heavy weapons, however, they remain exceedingly powerful, with some capable of destroying the toughest enemies instantly or eliminating whole enemy squads at once. In the single-player campaign, switching weapons will cause the heavy weapon to drop in front of you. It can be picked up at a later time (provided it still has ammunition). In multiplayer, the weapon will be replaced on the player's back. Heavy Weapon Models Below is a list of the types of heavy weapons in Mass Effect 3. Note that WCFDA stands for weight, capacity, fire rate, damage, and accuracy. The relevant values for those statistics are presented in that order. Cobra Missile Launcher *'Manufacturer': Alliance Military *'Base WCFDA': 0 / 1 / 50 / 100 / 100 *'Fire Mode': Single shot *'Default ammo': 1/2 *'Acquisition': Multiplayer Geth Combat Software *'Manufacturer': Legion *'Base WCFDA': 0 / 100 / 100 / 100 / 100 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 200/0 *'Acquisition': Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons Geth Spitfire *'Manufacturer': Geth Armory *'Base WCFDA': 0 / 100 / 100 / 65 / 35 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 200/0 *'Acquisition': Rannoch: Admiral Koris, Priority: Rannoch1 M-451 Firestorm *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 0 / 100 / 100 / 50 / 25 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 250/0 *'Acquisition': Attican Traverse: Krogan Team M-560 Hydra *'Manufacturer': Systems Alliance *'Base WCFDA': 0 / 1 / 1 / 100 / 100 *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Default ammo': 1/0 *'Acquisition': Tuchanka: Bomb, Priority: Thessia, Priority: Earth, Despoina: Leviathan, Omega: Aria T'Loak (Mass Effect 3) M-920 Cain *'Manufacturer': Unknown *'Base WCFDA': 0 / 1 / 100 / 100 *'Fire Mode': Single Shot *'Default ammo': 100%/0 *'Acquisition': Priority: Earth Reaper Blackstar *'Manufacturer': Reapers *'Base WCFDA': 0 / 1 / 1 / 100 / 100 *'Fire Mode': Single Shot *'Default ammo': 1/0 *'Acquisition': Priority: Palaven, Tuchanka: Turian Platoon, Mahavid: Leviathan Sync Laser *'Manufacturer': Quarians *'Base WCFDA': 0 / 0 / 10 / 100 / 100 *'Fire Mode': Target Lock *'Default ammo': NA/NA *'Acquisition': Priority: Rannoch 1 Categorized as a heavy weapon in single-player; is an assault rifle in multiplayer Mass Effect: Infiltrator Heavy Weapon Models Below is a list of the types of heavy weapons in Mass Effect: Infiltrator. M-333 Particle Beam The M-333 Particle Beam is an experimental focused radiation weapon of Cerberus manufacture, based on Collector technology reverse-engineered in covert offworld sic labs. Precise and lethal, the M-333 is effective against shields and barriers but less effective against armor. *'Manufacturer': Cerberus *'Base dammage' : NA/NA *'Fire Mode': Automatic *'Ammunition': Heat mechanism *'Acquisition': Store (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) See Also *Assault Rifles *Heavy Pistols *Shotguns *Sniper Rifles *Submachine Guns Category:Weapons Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Equipment Category:Combat Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Mass Effect 3